Black Moon
by MAXWELL 122
Summary: Then, as the predator often times becomes the prey, I run. Run from something that I didn't expect to chase me. Twilight Spin-off, themes borrowed, new characters/storyline as well. Expect no Edward/Bella or Jacob/Bella. New character.
1. Prologue: And The Predator

_Author's Note:_

_I wanted to give my own rendition of Twilight. I liked a lot of the characters, and the ideas presented, such as temptation, but... To tell you the truth? I'm no Bella fan. She's so non-descript that she has no.. life as a character. So let me tell you, Bella/Edward fans steer clear of this story if you don't want your feelings hurt. As well as Jacob/Bella. I'm creating an entirely new character to be the main character, and you'll meet her. You'll learn to see through her eyes. She is an odd character in her own right, so I hope you enjoy her. Twilight isn't owned by me, but I love the freedom fanfiction gives me. I hope you enjoy this story, and I know the prologue is really small, so I hope you forgive me on that part. The chapters will be longer, I promise._

_Have a good read_

_~Maxxy_

**Prologue**

The storm had clawed it's way across the region, striking down at the ground, trees fried in it's path. It was unbelievably powerful, leaving nothing but beautiful streaks of fire behind it. I watched as it struck again, the rumbling boom of thunder following after it. Memories of a better time flashed through my head, almost bland in existence now. Forgotten things, things I wouldn't need to remember again. My hands grip the bark, the feeling of power rushing through me. Overhead, howls ring in a chorus, and as I tilt my head upward, my own familiar melody joins theirs.

A rush of familiarity runs through my body, loaded like a spring. Coiled like a snake. All the power in the world at my fingertips, the moon in her fir trees at my grasp. However, danger prickles my senses, and my nose twitches softly. A pained gasp leaves my lips, delayed almost at the smell. How could he? I smell it on him.

And as crimson eyes flash in the forest, I launch myself into the sky, flying for a moment, before I hit the ground, crouched as I push myself off once more. Then, as the predator often times becomes the prey, I run.

Run from something that I didn't expect to chase me.


	2. Chapter 1: Jacob Bond

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so now we're really kicking off. Here you'll meet the new character I've designed. Also, it'll go through her sort of regular...or irregular life, whichever you think about it. :3 Hope you enjoy._

_~Maxxy_

**Chapter One: Jacob Bond**

The life in a wolf pack is an odd one, but then again it has become strangely regular for me. I mean, I have never been regular, so that I should fit in among the paranormal isn't something that I would doubt much. Oh, I forgot. My name is Shadine. Friends call me Shade, parents call me Shandie, and teachers call me Miss. Raveier! I have short cropped black hair, soft emerald eyes, and tan skin. I'm light, but that only makes me one of the fastest people you will ever meet. I guess that's what helps me run from everything I'm scared of. I have a habit of doing that.

I awakened when I was twelve. An incredibly young age, for sure, and it was even odder I was female. While those around me marveled at this fact, I found a chance of release. I could run as fast as I could to the middle of nowhere, away from everything and everyone. I learned from a very young age life doesn't turn out how you want it to. It was never meant to, actually. Luckily though, my body didn't halt aging until I was physically nineteen. Another oddity in that fact, but really, there are stranger things out there. It could've just been well-bred genes.

In fact, I should start on my seventeenth birthday. This is, after all, where my story begins. As most of my stories begin and end, I was running from everything. My blood boiling in my veins, soft fur rustling in the wind, the sharp contrasting blackness of it like the hidden moon above. My powerful legs flexed out, paws leaving their marks in the soft ground beneath me as I hurtled faster and faster along. Breaths came in exhiliration, until I finally had to catch my breath. I was far away from my family by then, I knew. No thoughts echoed into my head, nothing to disturb me.

I settled down there for the night, the glade a quiet place. It was surrounded by trees, and overhead the stars were the only light cast upon it. Dreams fled my vision, and I didn't care to change back at the moment. Sure, let a human find a black wolf in their backyard, or on their farmland. It wasn't all that odd, was it? Just as a memory began to overtake me, one I wanted to remember badly, I became painstakingly alert. My hackles rose, fangs bared toward the approaching figure on the edge of the wolves.

_**Who is there?**_

I called out, the growl in my throat not being placated by my attempts to calm myself. The scent was unfamilier, a spicy, husky male scent, and I rose slowly, ready to catapult myself into the night. Let the sucker try to catch me. Hah! Not even my alpha could!

_**Calm yourself.**_

The voice replied, and out stepped a large wolf. He was auburn in color, white touching his face in a mask, and downward over his belly and his paws. He held himself with the regal authority of an alpha.

_**Who are you?**_

I couldn't keep the growl from my reply, hostility rising the fur on my neck, my dark emerald gaze staring him down, I was sure, with no amount of friendliness. Yet he did not seem to flinch away, nor did he reply. Instead, he seemed almost... amused?

_**You are on my land, shouldn't I be asking you that question?**_

I froze, wondering if I had missed the scents.. Indeed, thinking back, I hadn't even stopped to check if I had passed pack borders.

_**I am Shandie... they call me Shade though.**_

It was begrudgingly said, as I really only wanted an answer from him.

_**Black. Jacob Black.**_

He replied, and I almost laughed. In fact, it bubbled up, and came out in a sort of dogging chortle.

_**What's so funny?**_

His voice had a tint of anger in it, and it stopped my chortle.

_**Did you have to say your name James Bond style? Bond. James Bond.**_

I could see I'd annoyed him. I was sort of... overtly mocking him?

He growled, taking a lunge toward me. I almost didn't have enough time to push myself out from under him, taking off into a run into the woods. I let my mind slip back away from me, detached as though it was never there in the first place. Ahead, I could smell a disgustingly odd scent... What WAS that?!

The next thing I knew, with the crack of lightning above my head, I ran across a field... and a baseball going about one-hundred and fifty miles hurtled right at me.

Not even time to _**flinch.**_

The last thing I was aware of was a single curse in the air as I felt the impact of the baseball between my ribs. One 'crack', and my world flooded to a scenary of colors..and then? It went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Midnight Smile and Pale Faces

_Author's Note:_

_Uh-huh.. I love Journey. -dances in the background-_

_Took the midnight train going anywheeeereeeee._

_~ Maxxy_

**Chapter Two: Midnight Smiles and Pale Faces**

The first thing that swam back into my vision was a pale face, as pale as the cold moon. A pained breath left my lips, and I shifted, knowing my entire ribcage had been shattered. Somehow, nothing major had been punctured. I could tell, as I was still alive... Wasn't I? Yep, breathing, warm. I was still alive. However, my swimming vision couldn't make sense of the face infront of me. My mouth spluttered, too dry, as I tried to form words on my cracked lips.

"Who're..you?" It came out hoarse, and it occured to me I had been saying that quite a lot. I wrinkled my nose, being assaulted by a cold, stale dead scent that seemed to close it's slender fingers around my neck and choke the breath out of me.

"You should rest." The man had hair that reminded me of a crisp autumn morning, and he was by many means attractive.. but his smell! He smelled like a rotting corpse! I gagged, turning over painfully on my side when I heard a precautionary growl to my right, where I couldn't see at the moment.

"She's a wolf, you should've let me taken care of her. The smell in here is probably choking her to death." The voice was familier, and I remembered the auburn wolf in the clearing. I opened my eyes, looking over at him. He was attractive, I had to admit, with toned skin, muscular. Large, of course. He was pretty well over 6". I gasped in another breath, and a voice spoke up.

"You should relax..." This came from a blonde haired man.. who smelled remotely of French pasteries, even though I could tell he was the same species as the one who smelled like a corpse. I managed a soft whimper as he went on. "The baseball cracked all of your ribs, and even with the enhanced rate you heal, it'll hurt for a day or two."

"Damnit." My voice rang low, and the room fell into a small state of silence. Then voices spoke up once more, and this time my mind couldn't discern them. It went on like this, until the softest of arms lifted me from my pained position on the bed. They were warm, matching my own sky-high body tempature, and my cheek came to rest softly against the exposed skin.

"I guess you like to cuddle, huh?" That annoying damn voice. I opened one eye to see Jacob.. That was his name, yeah. Jacob. I remembered the James Bond joke, and after a moment my throat unseized from the pain of trying to talk.

"Oh look, it's 007. How're you, Mr. Bond?" My voice cracked with a laugh, but my ribs gave a low scream at me. I groaned softly, closing my eyes as his warmth swept over me. That spicy forest male scent there as well, covering up the disguisting smell of the one auburn haired man.

"Well enough---Leech! Stop glaring at me." I heard Jacob protest, before the familier voice replied. "I wasn't glaring at you. I was wondering why you would bring her here of all places."

Jacob's tone was sarcastic as he replied, "Because, _Edward_," So that was his name. Blegh, old fashioned. Definantly. Was this guy fifty or something? "Carlisle is a good doctor, and I couldn't take her back home just yet. Now she'll be coming with me though." There was a tone of regret in his voice, as though he was afraid to admit the nice-smelling blonde man was a good doctor.

"Woah, where is there... Home? What?!" I cut off into a small coughing fit, the warm arms craddling me closer, almost as if I was breakable. My head whirled, one arm finding it's way around a neck as I closed my eyes. "O-oh..." My chest pounded, and I groaned softly, closing my eyes once more to the onslaught of colors.

It was then I was released. Around me, a forest's scent overwhelmed my senses. It was wild, free. I took in a deep breath, only to hear a call from above. "Watch where you jump with her Jacob. Jumping from a second story could've been painful." Jacob snorted, his warm breath ghosting my cheek as I opened one eye to look at him, an amused look on my face. "Second story? I'm amazed I didn't feel it."

I was aware of two other scents, and I growled lowly, but the vibration hurt my chest. Jacob placated me with a well-placed hand, lightly stroaking through my dark bangs. "It's okay there, Shade. Just Seth. He's with us." My nose picked up a solitary smell, and I relaxed to find it smelled slightly of cookie dough. I would find out in a second that it was indeed cookie dough, mixed with the pine smell of woods... As the wolf I assumed was Seth had cookie dough over his mouth.

"Seth, what did you do?" Jacob looked annoyed. I started laughing, until it turned into a coughing fit... And felt the colors swim. Damnit, I was fainting too much! I growled under my breath as once again my world went black, along with a startled yelp that reverberated my senses.

Sleepy-time.


End file.
